


Dolcemente

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have stressful days at work and relax with each other until it's easier to breath.





	Dolcemente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kota!

Antonio walks into the house after a very long day. He wouldn’t say it was his dream to be peed on by a dog, then spit on by a kid on the train home, or to find out that his paycheck is getting cut but here he is, wearing his coworkers spare pants and holding his jacket in his hands, and trying to convince himself to put on a happy smile so that when he walks through the door, his husband won’t worry too much for him. He looks down at his ring and lets out a quiet sigh, before smiling and walking in. He goes straight to the shower and then changes into more comfortable clothes. 

Antonio comes to the kitchen and sees Lovino stirring their dinner, a little more effort put into it than necessary. He wraps his arms around his lover, kissing his shoulder. “How was your day, mi cielo?” He asks gently, looking down at the food in the pan. He leaves another gentle kiss to the side of his neck, not pressuring Lovino to speak once a few tears fall off his cheeks. They stand together in silence for a few moments, before Lovino admits that his day was pretty stressful. 

Antonio nods a little bit. He smiles gently, turning off the stove. He turns Lovino to him, kissing him gently. He runs his fingers through Lovino’s hair slowly. “Just breathe, mi amor, just breathe. You’re going to be okay.” He goes silent after that, just holding Lovino close, stroking his hair, and swaying gently with him. Holding Lovino in his arms like this starts to make him feel better. After a while, Antonio is smiling gently against the top of Lovino’s head, humming gently. 

Lovino slowly pulls his head back and looks up at Antonio, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.” He whispers, hugging him tightly. He lets go after a few more minutes and starts back on their dinner, tsking when he finds it unwilling to cooperate. “I guess we’ll order in, since dinner got a little ruined.” He huffs, dumping the food into the trash. He cleans the dishes alongside Antonio before ordering takeout. As they wait for the delivery, Lovino sits on the couch watching his favourite show while absently stroking Antonio’s hair. He leans down and kisses Antonio’s temple, a soft smile on his lips. 

Antonio sighs happily, all thoughts of his bad day banished from his mind. He knows he’ll have to tell Lovino sooner or later that he is going to be losing part of his paycheck, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Right now, they’re both happy. He looks up at his husband’s smiling face and grins softly. That’s right, they’re both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't honestly think of a title and I went through a few songs that I thought would fit but then decided on this. It means softly/sweetly in Italian. I thought it fit pretty well, and it's a lyric from the song I regard as the spamano song, so that helps.


End file.
